This invention relates to carrying apparatus for a mobile device.
Throughout the world users of mobile devices such as mobile phones have grown so attached to the use of their mobile phones that they attempt to carry them everywhere. This is not a difficult task in most working environments, when a simple belt mounted holster can carry the mobile phone. It is also common to secure a carrying strap to a single corner of the mobile phone housing to thereby allow the user of the phone to place the phone in a pocket or purse with the strap conveniently extending from the pocket or purse. Use of the phone simply requires the user to grip the single carrying strap and withdraw the phone from pocket or purse to either make or receive a call. In addition to mobile phone holsters, straps designed to wrap around the mobile device and around a portion of the body, have also developed. Some holster arrangements, as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,704, issued to Alexander, et al. on Dec. 24, 1996, provide a shoulder holster for carrying a portable telephone near the body of a user. The shoulder holster is provided with an opening into which the mobile phone may be placed. The holster itself is provided with a hook surface on the back of the holster that cooperates with a loop surface on a panel of the strap that passes over a shoulder, down a portion of the user""s back and then around and underneath the arm pit of the user, where it is then secured to the strap panel. Similar approaches have been taken to strap a mobile phone in a holster strapped to a leg of a golfer as is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D447,864 to Casparian, issued Sep. 18, 2001.
As adequate as these just described approaches may be in the environments for which they were designed, major drawbacks arise in their use when these approaches are called upon to carry a mobile phone in environments where the user is highly active, such as hiking, running or golfing. In these instances the mobile phone user wants to secure the mobile phone to an arm, wrist, neck, a golf bag or on the body when the user is simply moving about.
The instant invention avoids the problems inherent in holster/carrying strap arrangements of the past. The invention is remarkably simple and exceedingly expeditious to use in a nearly universal manner in a host of environments where the mobile phone user desires quick and easy access to his/her phone.
The mobile phone and strap for the mobile phone of the instant invention includes a mobile phone having a housing that includes at least two openings in the housing to accommodate a flexible line, for use with a strap adapted to accommodate the flexible line, when the line passes through one of the openings and a portion of the strap and then through another opening, whereupon the ends of the flexible line intersect one another before passing through another portion of the strap. A latch element is provided which is adapted to secure the ends of the flexible line such that an object disposed between the strap and the intersecting flexible line becomes secured between the mobile phone and strap, when ends of the flexible line are drawn through the latch element and a latch element secures the lines one to the other.
More specifically, the mobile phone housing includes at least four openings in the housing to accommodate a flexible line for use with a strap adapted to accommodate the flexible line when the line passes through one of the openings and a portion of the strap and then through another opening, whereupon the ends of the flexible line intersect one another before the ends of the line pass through other openings and another portion of the strap. A latch element is provided, which is adapted to secure the ends of the flexible line such that an object disposed between the strap and the intersecting flexible line becomes secured between the mobile phone and strap when ends of the flexible line are drawn through the latch element and a latch element secures the lines one to the other. In this preferred embodiment the four openings in the housing are disposed in regions remote from each other in an array in the housing to be proximate the corners of the mobile phone housing.
The invention further embraces a method of securing a mobile phone to an object. Specifically, the invention is comprised of the following steps.
First, providing a mobile phone housing that includes at least two openings in the housing.
Second, providing a flexible line.
Third, providing a strap that is adapted to provide a portion thereof that will accommodate the passage of the flexible line there through.
Fourth, providing a latch element that is adapted to secure the ends of the line when the ends of the line have passed through the latch element.
Fifth, passing an end of the flexible line through one of the openings and a portion of the strap and then through another opening.
Sixth, bringing ends of the line across each other in an intersecting manner and thereafter through the latch element.
Seventh, drawing the ends of the line through the latch element, such that an object disposed between the intersecting lines and strap thereby firmly secures the mobile phone to the object.
A primary advantage/objective of this invention resides in its effortless utility. It provides a mobile phone having a housing that functions not only to protect the mobile phone while in active use but also provides a number of openings in the housing that allow the mobile phone to utilize a flexible line and a strap to secure the phone in a host of ways to objects, and individuals in a variety of physical locations.
Another advantage/object of the invention resides in the simple flexible line and strap and a latch mechanism that readily allows the mobile phone to be securely fastened in place on an object or person.